Internet-of-Things (IoT) is envisioned as significantly important technology having great potential, and may change our daily life entirely by enabling connectivity among a huge number of devices. IoT has wide applications in various scenarios, including smart cities, smart environment, smart agriculture and smart health systems. The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards have standardized two designs to support IoT services, i.e., enhanced Machine Type Communication (eMTC) and Narrowband IoT (NB-IoT). As user equipments (UEs) for eMTC and NB-IoT UEs will be deployed in huge numbers, lowering the cost of the UEs is important for implementation of IoT, and low power consumption is desirable to extend life time of the battery. In addition, since there are substantial use cases of devices deployed deep inside buildings, there is a requirement of coverage enhancement. Accordingly, eMTC and NB-IoT techniques are designed to ensure that the UEs have low cost, low power consumption and enhanced coverage.